


Aurora Borealis

by the_world_only_began_today



Series: Thousand Words, Several Stories. [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Astronomy, Fluff, Fluff and a tiny amount of Angst I guess, M/M, Stars, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_world_only_began_today/pseuds/the_world_only_began_today
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony's passion are the stars and there might be the biggest opportunity ahead of him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Since Anthony had been a small child, there had been nothing that had fascinated him more than the universe, planets, constellations, stars. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

Since Anthony had been a small child, there had been nothing that had fascinated him more than the universe, planets, constellations, stars.

He had fallen in love with falling asleep with his head on the windowsill, eyes slowly shutting after gazing into the sky.

As much as he loved living in a big city, his fondest childhood memories had been the nights at his granddad’s place on the countryside when the nightsky had stretched infinitely. He remembered the buzz of his brothers playing in the background, the smell of late night barbecues, and the feeling of his grandparents’ itchy woollen quilts around his shoulders while he had craned his neck to goggle at the tiny needle pricks of starlight.

The first book he had wished for had been a massive volume simply called “Astronomy” and while he had always pretended that star signs were stupid, he did like to read his horoscope and imagine unlikely scenarios happening to him in the next week.

Anthony got older and the handdrawn (and quite horrible) pictures of stars and astronauts vanished and were replaced by moon charts, a map of the solar system and a printed out instruction how to build the Millennium Falcon.

He and the next-door neighbour kid Ian threw their money together so that they could, on the first day of their summer holidays, run to the toy store and buy a small, rickety telescope.

Ian’s interest in Astronomy vanished fairly quickly, but he stayed as a friend.

So much of a friend, that instead of leaving their old neighbourhood and all that was connected to it, they moved in together, near the city centre, while Anthony studied the stars and Ian learned how to use a camera properly.

One day, all of Anthony’s childhood dreams came true. For the last few months he had been studying day and night- or more so night and day, for an astronomer sees better when the lights are out- to finish a paper for a contest his university had been hosting.

He shoved the letter with the university logo imprinted on it into Ian’s chest and fell onto his bed.

“You open it, I can’t do it myself.”

Ian raised one eyebrow at him. He had been awefully quiet when Anthony had told him that he might be away for a three month trip to the North Pole to examine the Northern Lights.

“They took you.”

Anthony was silent for a moment, then he exploded like a supernova.

Ian smiled, a bit sad, but bathing in the light of his friend’s joy.

“I can’t believe it, Ian. I will see the Aurora Borealis. With my own eyes!”

Anthony was radiant and even nearly infecting Ian with it.

Ian grew quieter over the next few weeks, smiling enough for Anthony to not feel guilty, and burying himself more in his work to not fail his exams.

Anthony had started frantically packing and unpacking his suitcases, buying new snow boots and writing notes over notes that he pinned on his pinboard. Ian could read things like

“Buy eyepiece” and “DON’T FORGET records on Veil Nebula East- top left shelf” and he saw one note that said “Install skype and buy a decent mobile contract!”

And Ian hoped that maybe it wasn’t going to be that bad here, after all.

He was called in the middle of his lecture from an unknown number that would reappear on his screen every few minutes until he excused himself outside and took the call.

A nurse told him that Anthony Padilla had him listed as one of his emergency contacts and that there had been a car accident.

Ian didn’t even grab his backpack, but instead sprinted to the subway to get to the hospital.

Anthony was asleep, Ian did not know whether naturally or not, and he looked so broken with his whole torso covered in infusion tubes and bandages. A doctor told him that Anthony would not carry any lasting damages but had to be extremely careful in his recovering phase in order for his body to recover properly.

Ian had asked so very cautiously whether there was any chance that Anthony might go on his expedition and was met with a fatal headshake.

When Anthony woke up a few hours later he had to be informed what had happened- a slippery road, a car going too fast and Anthony crossing the road.

He had to be informed that he would have to stay in bed for at least one month and that he had to recover from loosing so much blood.

He had to be informed that his university would send another student instead of him, someone that Anthony knew had put not even nearly as much effort into his work than him.

The doctor quickly turned his back when Anthony’s eyes felt wet all of a sudden and when his chest hurt even more than already.

That night he rarely slept because crying takes up a long time and Ian only left in the morning for his lecture.

Anthony was in such a horrible mood that he did not even want to talk to Ian, but lay there, staring at the ceiling that did not contain any stars at all.

Ian knew it was up to him to somehow comfort Anthony.

Two weeks later, Anthony was firstly released from the hospital and he already hated moving around in a wheelchair.

Sighing, he rolled into their flat, pushing the door to his room open and- stopped in awe.

Myriads of green and blue and purple lights were strung around his ceiling, blinking in constellations so beautiful Aurora Borealis truly was caught in the room and Anthony gazed and gazed and there in the corner, he could see a rickety old telescope and a long-lost Millennium Falcon.

“Ian”, he called hoarsely.

“Is everything alright?”

Ian ran to him and Anthony looked at him and pulled him down and when they kissed they burnt brighter than any supernova.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> I thought it was a nice coincidence that I saw in the Lunchtime today that Anthony has a gigantic poster of space in his living room...  
> This was inspired by this prompt: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/104117787600/your-otp-making-plans-to-go-see-the-northern  
> If you feel like suggesting anything, please feel free to do so! :)  
> Lucy


End file.
